kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Serizawa Yami
"I have the right to bomb your city into kingdom come. Because I am handsome, smart and physically attractive." Serizawa Yami is the hero of Dark Decade Harem Chronicle and a Kamen Rider from Lydian Music Academy. He is abrasive and came off as insane and terifying for those who doesn't known him personally. However most of his abrasiveness doesn't really rubbing off on him as he often fancy himself as a very kind and gentle person who have a warm heart. History When he was still a baby inside his mother belly. Yami is killed by a god-killing weapon. In order to save him his father has to revived him and temporally lock his growth. And then experimented on him by fusing his cell with the cell of Ultramans, Undead, Orpnoch, Agito, Primordial God and Bugster along with some aspect of Mirror Monster cell, but when all that was not enough, his father his to stab an ancient relic inside him and fuse it with him just to keep him alive. However despite all those enhancement it was only enough to keep him alive and grant him some degree of superhuman ability and immortality. But he can still be kill by weapon and his immortality is only work on aging and natural death. After turning him into ... something that are definitely not human, his father stop his temporal lock and he resume aging again. Ever since he is a child, Yami has been shown to be extremely intelligence. In the age of 10, he has successfully create the first artificial digital entity in human his story. He dubbed this entity Gridman and Gridman was like a son to him. At the age of 11, Yami become the fan of Zwei Wing and is obsessed with them. But he fail to realize at he really is in love with the idol pair and only thought that it was mere idolization. The first time his "power of love" manifest is when he saw an article online about an old woman complain about Zwei Wing. Where he immediately start a hacking into the net in order to find about the old woman personal address. A big elderly care facility contain thousand of elder and start burning the place down, killing everything inside it. Then suddenly many millitary secrect has been leaked and all the follow-up incident over-shadow the burning so much that no one at that time even care to investigate the incident. When he reached the age of 13, in this faithful day where he tried to save Hibiki Tachibana from a bunch of Noise and was about to get kill be them. His father save him and give him the Dark Decade Relic. In his first battle, Yami manage to destroy all the Noise. In the later day, during his trip to the Lydian Music School. He get ambushed by 12 altered human and battling them in the highway and emerged victorious. During his day at school, he spent sometime hacking Russian secret national information and realized that the KGB are trying to assasinate Zwei Wing. Because the pair of Idol music is spreading message contrary to the governing party. Angered by their action, Yami decide to hack into the ICBM Silo and launch the Russian ICBM into their own soil. Potentially killing million of people ... but hey ... who care. Later he realized that he is in love with both Tachibana Hibiki and Kohinata Miku when a Mirror Monster kidnap her. After an intense battle with the monster and it master, Kamen Rider Scissor. Who turn out to be a relative of an elder he kill when he was 11 year old. After that he decide to hang out with Hibiki and Miku. A week later, two new student has been transfer into the school. They're Alucard who is a Fangire and Sango who is an Orpnoch. They're also secretly Kamen Rider Kiva and Kamen Rider Faiz, despite some initial skirmishes they later become his best friend due to the realization that he share similar belief to him. His greatest moment came into motion when Fudo Kazanari plan an arranged marriage between him and Tsubasa whom he is greatly obsessed with. But because he is so in love with her that he fail to realize the entire thing has been a politically move by her grandfather. However their first meeting has come to nowhere thank to an attack on him by the survivor of the nuclear bombing who has now mutated into monster. But during the attack he shown his ability to transform to Tsubasa. Thus attract Fudo attention whom by extension even more interest in him. Accidentally give him more time to interact with Tsubasa. Kamen Rider Dark Decade As Kamen Rider Dark Decade, Serizawa Yami can transform into other Dark Rider in the past. While his suit look exactly like Kamen Rider Decade. The Dark Decade Driver goes a bit further, to the point that it allow Yami to transform into all Tokusatsu Hero as long as he have the card for them. Can sustance the clone create by Illusion and allow those clone to transform, giving Yami the ability to become an entire team of Super Sentai or Kamen Rider if he ever want to. While Decade only simulate the move of riders he transform into via Card. Dark Decade Driver allow him to simulated the entire arsenal of those he transform into. To the extent that it even change the belt he wearing or remove the belt entirely. In order to transform into another hero, Yami merely need to hold the card respond for that hero in his hand. Afterward the transformation item of that hero will appear and he will use it to transform. When the hero in question doesn't have an item, Yami will be instantly transform into that hero. Equipment: Dark Decade Driver: His transformation belt Dark Ride Booker: A wallet that hold his card and can become either a sword or a gun. Ganbaride Gun: A gun that allow him to summon other hero, but he will have no control over them. Rider Card Slash: Illusion: Invisible: Blast: ''' '''Final Attack Ride - Dark Decade: Final Attack Ride - Scissor: Final Attack Ride - Gemn: Final Attack Ride - Orga: Final Attack Ride - Ryuga: Final Form Ride - Scissor: Final Form Ride - Gemn: Final Form Ride - Orga: Kamen Ride - Orga: Kamen Ride - Gemn: Kamen Ride - Ryuga: Kamen Ride -Scissor : Finisher Dark Decade: * Dark 'Dimension Kick: '''Jump into the sky and create many layer of energy card in front of him then kick through those card to increase his kicking power. * '''Dark Dimension Blast: '''Create multiple energy card in front of him then shoot through them to create a large piercing beam made from multiple small energy card. * '''Dark Dimension Slash: '''Create multiple energy card and run through them to enchanted his sword with a long energy field. Gemn: * '''Mighty Critical Finish: ' * 'Mighty Critical Strike ' Ryuga / Scissor * 'Final Vent: ' Orga * 'Exceed Charge: 'Category:Dark Decade Harem Chronicle